<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lost &amp; Found by centralcitywest</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666254">Lost &amp; Found</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralcitywest/pseuds/centralcitywest'>centralcitywest</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Little Women (2019)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-03 00:21:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>700</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23666254</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/centralcitywest/pseuds/centralcitywest</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>This is an alternate conversation between Laurie and Jo in the attic after he comes back near the end of the movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Theodore Laurence/Amy March, Theodore Laurence/Josephine March</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>47</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Lost &amp; Found</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I watched Little Women for the first time ever yesterday and loved it. I also 100% stand by the fact that Jo was never in love with Laurie but also that Laurie was never in love with Amy.</p><p>This is my first fic in forever guys, so sorry for any mistakes! I literally wrote this at 1 am lol.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"Jo, please... Jo wait," Laurie called out to her. His voice shaking as he stood up from the couch.</p><p>"No." Jo huffed as she crossed the attic.</p><p>"Jo...Jo, talk to me, please, let's talk like we used to. I'm still Teddy I still-"</p><p>"What frightens you?" Jo says, turning towards Laurie, face blank, stare unwavering.</p><p>"I don't know, Jo, spiders perhaps? What is the meaning of this?" he laughs as he sinks back into the couch, sighing.</p><p>"<em>Liar,</em> I think you're scared," says Jo as she moves to join him on the couch, pointing angrily at his chest. </p><p>She enunciates every syllable giving new life to words that would've sent him crashing into her several years ago. But now he sits amused and bewildered at the woman he once loved. The intensity of her gaze upon him reminds him why.</p><p>Jo continues, "I...I think you are angry and afraid. Scared to be alone... afraid of a world without love. So you sought out the one person who you knew would be happier being alone together than alone well... at all."</p><p>"Jo, if this is about... I have a great deal of love for you. Please understand that a piece of my heart will eternally be yours. For what it is worth.. you were the first person I ever freely gave it to. But...but this outburst. Jo, I've told you I <em>cannot</em> live like this. It was agony, not even purgatory could compare to all the years I spent trying to fix what little I had left of myself. But Jo, you <em>must</em> understand that Amy is my wife and you told me you did not care for me. And I respect you, and I understand that I gave my love to you when you did not want it, and I never should have and I-."</p><p>"Nevermind that, I am your <em>friend</em>, Teddy. You could've told me; you could've written to me. I would've listened, I have always listened. I was never in love with you, yes, that much is true. I've realized a great deal since coming home again. But to be married to... to Amy. Teddy... any other girl, I do not understand! You never looked at her- "</p><p>"I did," Laurie says, looking up at her.</p><p>"I saw her. I've <em>seen</em> all of you, but my <em>focus</em> was always singular. I am not scared to be alone, Jo. I am simply afraid of a world in which you do not love me. And for many years, that was the life I lived...it was hardly a life at all. Your family has always been mine as well. Laurie says, smiling at her softly.</p><p>"Yes, Yes, but are you <em>in </em> lo-" starts Jo.</p><p>We've always taken care of each other, this family. I intend to do as such for the rest of my days... in a different way now, yes. No more questions, please," Laurie pleads.</p><p>Jo says nothing for a moment and turns away from him, following the sound of Amy's vibrant laughter downstairs. She imagines her dancing around the kitchen hand in hand with Meg, even at a time like this. Jo knows Teddy hears it too...he must. She wonders if he shares her thoughts.</p><p>He says nothing.</p><p>"Will you tell her? One day when you are all old and gray, and your children have their own children. Will you? Jo says, breaking the silence.</p><p>"I said I loved her, did I not? Josephine March, have you ever known me to lie." Laurie asks his eyes, searching for answers in her own.</p><p>"You may have hidden things from me for longer than you should have, and it may have been terribly painful and horrid, and for years I was beside myself even though I acted as if I wasn't. But no... never," Jo says plainly.</p><p>"I wish to bring this family no more suffering. No more pain, the hurt is long over. Do you understand, Jo?" </p><p>"I do."</p><p>Laurie moves close and presses his forehead to hers. No words are spoken between the two. The sound of muffled sobs fills the old room as a family mourns for all that's been lost and found.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading guys! This is just something short. Sorry if there are any mistakes I apologise again!</p><p>Lmk if u guys really want anything else! If not hope you enjoyed!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>